pixelnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Polis/Law of the City
Article I - Archon of The Polis #All binding decision of the alliance shall be reported to the members of the alliance a day prior to their announcement of public forums. Article II - Guardians of The Polis Section I - Guardian of Commerce #The Guardian of Resource Management #*The Guardian of Resource Management shall be established a position off shooting from the Guardian of Commerce position which is outlined in the charter. #*Shall be responsible for setting up and maintaining an alliance resource trade network. #*Shall be responsible for keeping an up to date guide of resources and their effects #*Shall be responsible for representing the alliance in any trade bloc which the alliance joins, along with the Guardian of Peace. #The Guardian of Economic Education #*The Guardian of Economic Education is an offshoot of the Guardian of Commerce position outlined in the charter. #*Shall be responsible for maintain the alliance's economic guides. #*Shall be responsible for setting up contests for economic growth. #*Shall be responcible for maintaining the Nation Audit section of the Assembly of the Treasury. #*In the event these two positions are filled, the Guardian of the Citadel shall remain a position ensuring these tasks are being accomplished until the time the Archon believe that the new position holders are properly fulfilling their task. Once this has been reached, the Guardian of Commerce shall be dissolved. The Archon reserve the right to re-invoke the position in the event they deem it is necessary. Section II - The Guardian of the Citadel #The Guardian of the Citadel shall lead the military and has the ability to appoint members to lead attack squads or fireteams as needed and establish a military order as needed. Section III - The Guardian of the Interior #Guardian of Internal Infrastructure #*Shall be in charge of maintaining alliance forums, websites, and other institutions set up by the alliance. #*Shall have the responsibility to ensure individuals on our forums and other institutions are behaving in an appropriate manor and, if needed, has the ability to ban or enforce punishment of individuals not behaving in this manor. #Guardian of Recruitment #*The Guardian of Recruitment shall be in charge of recruitment efforts in game and out of game for the city. #*Shall have the ability to recruit other members of the city to help aid in the recruitment process. #*In the event that these two positions are filled, the Guardian of the Interior shall supervise they're action until it is seen that they are able to fulfill their duties. The position will then be dissolved but will be recreated in the event the Archon believe it is needed. Section IIII - The Guardian of Peace #The Guardian of the Diplomatic Corps #*The Guardian of the Diplomatic Core shall be responsible for managing the diplomats and ambassadors from The Polis to other alliances. #*Shall ensure that all fact-sheets are up to date in all consulates or embassies. #*Shall have the ability to recruit citizens to serve as ambassadors to other alliances. #The Guardian of Peace #*The Guardian of Peace shall be in charge of the foreign policy of the city. #*The Guardian of Peace shall have all charter directed responsibilities. #*The Guardian of Peace shall always be an active position of the city due to its nature and its purpose as listed in the charter. Article III - Military Standards #No member may raid another nations without permission of the Guardian of the Citadel #No nation may attack a member of Exodite. Article IIII - Amendments and Changes #Amendments may be proposed by the Citizens and Guardians using the same mechanism as the Veto process. #*The exception to the rule of veto is that the topic set up with the amendment shall remain open and people may discuss the amendment within the topic. #*Once an amendment has been approved, it shall be applied immediately or when the motion declares the new amendment under affect. #*If the amendment does not pass, the motion is floored for a minimum of one month before it can be reconsidered by the membership. #Archon may amend the Code of Law at any time without prior consistent in order to ensure that it is in accord with our Constitution and our agreements abroad. They amendments may not be vetoed. #Archon may make other amendments through internal processes that can be vetoed by the citizens. #*Archon based amendments are under a different list of amendment and, therefore, can propose citizen based tabled amendments within these processes. #*If a Archon based amendment is veto, it is tabled for a period of three months before it can be reconsidered by the Archon. It can be proposed by the Citizens if it has not already been tabled there.